


For a Moment

by Pokin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Space Asthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokin/pseuds/Pokin
Summary: For a fleeting moment floating amongst the stars, Lance saw a flicker of home.





	For a Moment

    **I** t was for a split second that Lance saw the world.

    He was shooting off several beams at once, driving the gear forward in hopes of landing just this one shot-

     During which he had missed the muted sounds of explosions rattling the cockpit, accidentally tuned out the shouts gradually becoming frantic, slipped right by the faint crisp crack of a spiderweb crawling across the glass-

    And before he knew it the blue paladin was sucked right out of lion and flung out into the abyss.

    That, was when Lance saw the world.

    For just a second it was quiet and it was cold, a clean shot from the raging battle and with only the faint static of a signal cut off did Lance blink, shock not fully registering in as his eyes grazed up and caught the far twinkle of stars.

    Space held him like a silent mother, cold inky hands somehow reminding him of warmer ones with tanner skin and tired smiles, calling out for her little rascal fooling around in the yard. 

    He floated, static growing louder, eyes widening just a bit, before he felt the faint thuds of a racing heart and voices spilling into his helmet to drag him back to the present.

    “Lance? Lance!”

    “Uhh-” He dumbly blinked for a moment and caught himself again. The hands vanished, home slipped away through its fingers and the stars became lights again. “Yeah! Yeah, I’m here.”


End file.
